


A Strugle for Dominance Between a King and His Vassal

by Dream_Seeker, stickdonkeys



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut, you think it we do it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickdonkeys/pseuds/stickdonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Dwalin both hold a secret.<br/>It finally comes out.<br/>Sword play ensues.<br/>And then 'sword' play ensues.<br/>It finally cums out too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)  
> Dwalin is written by the amazing Stickdonkeys  
> Thorin is written by the awesome Dream_Seeker
> 
> Seeker of Dreams and.... sticker of...donkeys... and.... that didn't work.. it was so much cooler sounding in my head. :C
> 
> since this was to be a one shot and is definitely not going to be a one shot, and you're dealing with two writers who are notorious for making a one shot turn into a billion chaptered fic, well. Pull up a chair, pee, get something to drink, you're gonna be here for a spell. 
> 
> ps:  
> Ah lurve yew, stick donkehhhh <3 <3 <3

Dwalin sighed and paused briefly to wipe sweat from his brow. It was an abnormally warm day in Ered Luin and they had been at this for quite some time. What had begun as a simple training session--a little light sparing--had turned nearly brutal. Thorin had been ferocious, using it as a chance to vent some emotion or another that was riding him. Dwalin didn't know what was haunting his King, but he knew that he had at least been of some assistance and that when, IF, Thorin wanted him to know he would tell him.  
  
All he was sure of was that he had seen Thorin have less focus and determination in a true battle than he had in that simple training session and it was beyond aluring. Such focus in those blue eyes...it did unholy things to him, especially since he was the recipient of that focus. What he would do to see that directed at him in another circumstance...  
  
  
  
 Thorin hadn't been eating well the past week and sleep had been plauging him as well. He wasn't sick with anything, nor was anything riding his mind - not exactly. If he was honest with himself, he knew precisely what was bothering him, but he was loathe to admit it, even to himself. It had nothing to do with his duties. His Nephews had been staying out of trouble for once. Life was going fairly easy. But it was one thing plaguing him and the King wasn't sure how to go about fixing it.  
  
For the past few weeks, he had been delving into training sessions to let out his feelings, hoping they would quell the incessent ...burning in his very soul, but they really didn't help much but to exhaust the Dwarf. For every time he'd be in the sparring area or leave the sparring area, the object of his confusions would be there; innocently enough, though .... well... it was Dwalin. And Dwalin had no idea what was going through Thorin's mind at all. Not that Thorin could tell him. Durin's Beard, that would cause all sorts of issues.  
  
Thorin had been attracted to his close friend and confidant for a long time now and there was nothing he could do about it at all. Even when Dwalin offered to spar with him, Thorin agreed but, as they worked out, the sight of Dwalin's muscles tensing and releasing and the sight of the sheen of sweat on his body did nothing to help Thorin at all. His emotions started to rear up and, instead of blurting out something he'd regret, he put it all into the practice, his emotions coming out with every thrust, every parry, every move he made.  
  
  
  
 Little did Dwalin know that all of the focus and effort he put into sparing only spured them both to greater heights of frustration. Every move that the King made, every sound of exertion, only caused desire--inappropriate desire--to well within Dwalin and caused him to respond to the increasingly aggressive attacks by meeting Thorin's aggression with his own. His own distaste and confusion for his lust--for there was no other word for it-- for his King contributed to his aggression: aggression which did nothing to ease the burning in his gut.

That didn't stop him from challenging Thorin to these matches, however. On the contrary, it encouraged him. He coveted these moments where Thorin was entirly his. All of the King's focus on him and no other. He knew that it didn't mean the same to Thorin as it did to him but that did not matter. He KNEW that Thorin would never share his feelings and would take what he could get, even if it was nothing more that the sweaty brushing of bare skin as they came together in combat. Dwalin LOVED it, the raw power contained in the other dwarf that only came out in times like these and if he occasionally wondered how that power would translate into passion...well Thorin never needed to know.  
  
  
  
The practice matches went on for a few days a week and after the last one, Thorin came up to Dwalin and put a friendly hand upon his shoulder. "That was a good session. What do you say we get some ale and then clean up?" Anything to have a little more time with Dwalin was golden in the King's eyes. Granted, he was around the warrior a lot but he coveted those times where he had him entirely to himself.  
  
A shame Dwalin would never know Thorin's true feelings.  
  
The two headed off, somehow ending up in Thorin's chambers. Though they were small and not really befitting one of Royalty, everyone knew if Erebor was retaken, it would more than make up for the lack of space and fineries the King was used to having. Even his Nephews would lack for nothing once that glorious day came. It was far in the future yet and no true planning or thought had gone into it - though it was on Thorin's mind a lot. Not as much as the Dwarrow next to him, however.  
  
Once in his chambers, Thorin walked over to where he had some Ale, got two mugs and poured them to the brim, handing one to Dwalin. "A good practice, indeed. Some day I fear you're going to better me at the sword, Dwalin - though you are younger than me, and more agile." ' _All right'_ , he told himself. _'Stop praising him so much. He'll know something is up then.'_  
  
  
  
  
 Dwalin, however had absolutely _no_ objections to the praises of his King. Praise from Thorin was so rare that he reveled in it when it did occur.  
  
"I may be younger, but youth is not often a boon in combat," Dwalin replied taking the offered mug with a small nod of thanks. "The only way it would help me against you would be if you were on your death bed and despite your superior years, you're not that old yet, Thorin." He glanced around quickly for somewhere to sit. It had been an especially intense session that day and his body was begging him for a rest. He realized with some chagrin that the only place to sit--that wasn't cluttered with papers--was Thorin's bed.  
  
While sitting there was tempting, he wasn't sure how the King would feel about him using his sleeping place as a chair without invitation. With a sigh, he leaned against a wall before taking a long pull from the mug in his hand. When had things between them become so complicated.  
  
  
  
  
 Thorin set down his mug to remove his outer layers and, once free, he stretched some and took his mug back, taking a long swig and savoring the taste. He then looked over at Dwalin and let out a chuckle. "I know my quarters aren't set up for visitors, but you don't need to lean against the wall. It can hold itself up."  
  
As he looked about the room, there were no available chairs and, giving an inward shrug, he nodded to the spot next to him on his bed. "May as well take a seat. I'm sure you're as tired as I am. You worked me well today, Dwalin. I was nearly out of breath a few times."  As the words left his lips, the King hoped the slight flush of his cheeks wasn't noticable. It completely sounded suggestive what he just said. Worked him well and made him out of breath, indeed. "And get out of some of your clothes while you're at it. You're making me hot." _Oh Mahal, what?!_ "Sweaty I mean." _Oh Durin's BEARD!_ "We just dualed for an hour. You have to be burning up in that."  
  
Seriously. Thorin felt he was a Dwarvling again. Did he really just _say_ that? _How_ did he even _exist_?!  
  
  
  
  
  
 Dwalin did indeed notice the flush on his King's face. He wasn't sure what had caused it but decided to chalk it up to the exertions of the day. Surely, SURELY, Thorin had not realized how Dwalin would take his words. _"worked me well"  "making me hot"_ and then asking...no ORDERING him to remove his clothes! He sent a silent curse to Mahal for placing him in this position. _Surely_ this was more than he could endure.  
  
With an audible sigh he set his own mug down on the table beside Thorin and removed his outer layers, leaving him in naught but his shirt. He glanced briefly around for somewhere to lay them before deciding that his only alternative was to place them next to Thorin's. Dwalin took one final fortifying swig from his mug before he followed his King's last command and sat beside him on the edge of the bed. The usually brave warrior was most definitely prepared to flee at a moment's notice if the urge to stroke Thorin became too much for him to resist.  
  
"So," Dwalin said uncomfortably, rubbing one of his tatoos to attempt to calm himself, "how are Dis and the boys?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Thorin was watching Dwalin slip out of his outer layers, memorizing how his hands moved, deftly undoing buckles and ties. He was still gazing at the warrior as he sat next to him, only snapping out of it as Dwalin's question hit his ears.  
  
"Who? Oh. Dis is doing well, though constantly on the run trying to chase after Fili and Kili. Those two have more energy than anything..." Thorin shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. "She keeps saying she's going to grey long before I ever do with the stress they put her under. They've taken to pulling pranks. No one is exempt either, just to forewarn you. I had salt in the sugar bin this morning. Made my coffee mighty interesting, indeed."  
  
A little silence filled the room and then Thorin saw a red mark on Dwalins upper arm. Without thinking, he reached out and ran his finger over it as if trying to soothe the inflamed flesh. "What happened? Did I make contact a little too roughly there, Dwalin?" He raised his eyes, taking in how close Dwalin was to him. It'd only take him moving forward a mere couple of inches ... and he did - but merely to whisper in the other Dwarrow's ear, "Perhaps you're not as fast as I gave you credit for, hm?"  
  
Thorin moved back just an inch, eyes still caressing over Dwalin's profile slowly. "Would you like me to fetch some salve from Oin? I'd not mind applying some since I'm the one who gave it to you."  
  
Thorin figured anything he was going to say at that moment would sound all kinds of nasty in his head so whatever. Dwalin definitely wouldn't take it as anything other than Helpful!Thorin, anyway.  
  
  
  
  
Dwalin flinched slightly when Thorin's finger came in contact with his bare skin. He hoped that the King would think that it was from pain, better he think him weak than to know the truth. He felt his breathing speed up as he realized just how close Thorin was. He could even see the dark hairs of his beard move as he spoke. It was nearly unberable but then Thorin had to go and make it worse. _Durin's beard!_ Dwalin had never realized just how alluring the sound of Thorin's low voice in his ear would be. He only hoped that Thorin didn't notice the way the skin of his neck raised in gooseflesh as the King's breath ghosted over it.  
  
Even after Thorin moved back Dwalin could still feel his intense gaze like a physical touch on his face. And then the words he had spoken finally dawned on Dwalin. Thorin was offering to tend to his wounds. _With his own hands._ It was more than Dwalin could have ever hoped for but he _had_ to deny it. There was no way that he could endure Thorin's touch in so tender a way without giving up his secret.  
  
"It needs no attention," Dwalin said, his voice abnormally tight. "It does not hurt overmuch and it will fade. It will also remind me to be quicker in the future, will it not?" He offered Thorin a small smile to take the sting of the rejection from his words.  
  
"They dared to prank you?" he said in an attempt to move to safer topics than Thorin tending his wounds. "Brave lads. They'll make fine warriors one day."  
  
  
  
  
Thorin studied Dwalin for a few moments before moving back to his original place. Letting out a sigh more for his lack of kissing Dwalin than anything else, the King nodded. "That they did. And I do see strong potential in both. Though Kili isn't taking to the sword or axe too well. He rather... likes his bow and arrow. And before you say anything," He held up a hand, "he's rather good at it. Hits the target 8 out of 10 times. I'm impressed, for it being an Elvish weapon. Still. That long range attack could do well in a battle."  
  
Silence filled the room for a few moments as Thorin held an inner war within himself. He should just tell Dwalin how he felt, but if the other didn't feel the same - and why he would anyway was something Thorin had long ago accepted - their friendship could suffer. He decided to try a different approach, to feel the situation out some.  
  
"I have a distant cousin who wrote me a while back. Seems he's got feelings for the Smith there. They're fairly close friends but the issue lies in that he doesn't know how to tell him that he's interested in him. Glad that's on his shoulders and not mine," Thorin let out a soft chuckle that didnt touch his eyes nor had any true feeling to it - and anyone could tell, "but... he expects advice from me. Dwalin, if you had your eye on another male, and you weren't sure if they returned the feelings or not, how would you go about letting them know, or would you hold it in for life? It's a huge risk, after all. If you don't tell him, he'll never know and you very well could have lost your One. If you do tell him and he denies you, then there is a potential rift between you two. And I know," Thorin almost forgot Dwalin was there as his voice softened, "if I were to be in that situation and I told the one who is my One and he were to turn me down, it would be the end of me. I couldn't face life without him. Though he's always at my side as is." He said the last in an extremely low voice, as it faded away while he stared at the wall across from them.  
  
  
  
  
  
 Dwalin was shocked by the sudden change that the conversation had taken. _Had Thorin just_... no. His King was just asking him for advice. They were friends after all. It made sense that he would ask him such a question. Perhpas it had been his cousin's predicament that had been weighing on his mind as of late. That last bit about his One always being by his side...it was wishful thinking for the future. Nothing more.  
  
"That is a difficult decision," Dwalin said quietly. "I ...I wish that I could say that in his position I would be comfortable expressing my feelings however ...it is a huge gamble either way. To live without your One...it's painful. Moreso if you are forced into proximity with him on a regular basis. Training with him and feeling his body against yours and being unable to--" he stopped speaking as it suddenly dawned on him what he had just said. He had as good as admitted that he loved Thorin. He felt his face pale beneath his beard and hoped that the King would not notice or if he _did_ would merely attribute it to fatigue.  
  
"I mean--"Dwalin began in a feeble attempt to redeem himself, only to be cut off by Thorin.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Dwalin spoke, Thorin's brow raised more and more, though he fought to keep it down. _Surely he wasn't insinuating_... Slowly the King looked over at the warrior and made to raise his hand but stopped, before resuming, slowly closing the distance to finally let his finger rest under Dwalin's chin.  
  
Thorin's heart was racing by then and he moistened his lips as he gently turned the Dwarrow's face towards his own. For a moment Thorin's eyes moved between Dwalin's lips and eyes a few times before he softly murmured, "And what if I were to admit..." He paused for a moment and continued, "that this wasn't really about a cousin of mine... what if I were to admit," he took in a breath and let it out, "that it was over two people we both know _very_ well."  
  
He was shaking slightly and there was no way in Mahal that Dwalin could _NOT_ feel it. Thorin took in a small breath, moistened his lips again and held Dwalin's eyes deeper, searching them for any visible clue which would tell Thorin all he needed to know before the other even spoke. "Would it sever the bond which is already there? Because if so, I'd rather have the current bond than nothing at all..."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dwalin felt a groan rise up his throat as his eyes hungrly followed the path of Thorin's tongue across his lips. How he ached to allow his to do the same. He could feel Thorin's hand TREMBLLING against his chin. Mahal, Thorin was trembling! He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath that exited him in what was almost a sob. He had wanted this for too long. Imagined such words coming from his King alone in the dark. To hear them now...he could barely breathe let alone think of a response.  
  
He knew that he needed to come up with one soon. Thorin was still looking at him, his blue eyes beginnign to fill with pain as the silence stretched on.  
  
"If you were to tell me that," Dwalin began slowly. "I suppose that I would have to tell you that I, too, was speaking of two people that we know well. I...If I had to decide...this-these feelings, they would not sever the curent bond but rather change it. Forge a new, stronger one from the raw ore of the first. But if this...forging displeases you..." he trailed off as he took in the shock on Thorin's face. Of _course_ what he was proposing displeased the king. Thorin after all had said that he spoke of two people they _knew_ , not that he spoke of _them_. Dwalin stood to leave, utterly crushed and disgusted with himself for ruining what they had together by imposing his feelings onto Thorin.  
  
"I apologize," Dwalin said quietly, unable to look at Thorin as he spoke. "I spoke out of turn. I'll leave you in peace."  
  
  
  
  
  
 Without thinking, Thorin's hand snaked up, grabbed Dwalin's upper arm and pulled him down onto the bed, eyes wide with shock over what he'd just heard. His mouth opened and closed a few times due to Thorin being unable to find the right words and finally, realizing he looked like a fish, the Dwarrow did the only thing he could think of to do. He took Dwalin's face in his hands and brought his lips to the warrior's, kissing him with a fiery passion, years of hunger showing in every nip, in every swipe of his tongue over the other Dwarrow's lips. Finally he moved back just a little, his pupils blown wide with his barely controlled desire. There was definitely a major explosion just waiting to be set off fully. And once it started, nothing short of death would stop it.  
  
"You were leaving, _why,_ again?" Thorin got out in an extremely husky voice, blue eyes hooded slightly and his breath coming a little faster.  
  
  
  
"I-I...um," Dwalin tried to organize his thoughts to explain why he had needed to leave but they refused to comply. All he could think of was the feeling of Thorin's lips on his, the passion that had been in that one brief kiss and the desire that was still burning strong in Thorin's eyes. Dwalin knew that he needed to answer. His King had asked him a question. He was duty bound to answer him but he couldn't do it.  
  
"I," he tried again before giving up with a feral growl and launching himself at Thorin, his lips coming down on the other dwarfs in a primal expression of want and need which was all teeth and tongue. He knew that it was by no means a tender kiss but he had wanted this for too long now to be overly gentle. And Thorin was offering no protests, not even when Dwalin's hand grasped his hair and pulled lightly to expose his neck.  
  
  
  
  
  
 Thorin had let out an answering growl, attacking Dwalin's lips in reply with his own need fueling his every motion. His hands moved down, tugging at Dwalin's shirt, pulling it up until it could go no further, where he slipped his hands inside, tracing over the warrior's upper body muscles and twirling in his chest hair.  
  
With a fluid motion, Thorin wrapped a leg around Dwalin and rolled him so the King was over him, propping himself up on his arm. As he gazed down as his friend, he let a smile caress his lips and he softly said, "I suppose we know the identities of our two friends here. Dwalin, it's obvious you feel the same, but I wish to hear it from your mouth before I tear the rest of your clothing off. We have a lot of lost time to make up for and I hope you have no plans for the rest of the day or night. I don't plan on letting you leave for a long while."  
  
His eyes were burning with his need and he knew Dwalin could feel his desire pressing through his pants against the others' outer thigh. Both of them were used to being in charge, dominance a strong trait in both. This was going to be an interesting time for both, and that was putting it lightly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 "Aye," Dwalin agreed, his voice little more than a dark whisper."We know their identies now." The smile on Thorin's face was nearly enough to undo him without the other dwarf even touching him.  It was so predatory. And his touch so posessive. It thrilled the warrior but he knew that he would never be able to submit. Not for too long, at least. It wasn't in Dwalin's nature and eventually he would attempt to take control. It would be just like any other sparing match they had ever had, only with less clothing - and a more fitting use of their 'swords'.  
  
The thought, and the proof of Thorin's desire for him pressing into his leg made Dwalin's own growing erection throb painfully within the confines of his pants. He wanted nothing more than to reach down and free himself, but his hands had other ideas and instead moved to brush againt the obvious bulge in Thorin's pants. He was rewarded with a startled moan and took advantage of the King's surprise to shift their positions. It was now Thorin with his back pressed into the matress as Dwalin leaned over him.    
  
"And what do you want me to say, Thorin," Dwalin whispered into his ear, taking the chance to nip his earlobe as he did. "Do you want to hear that it has taken every ounce of self-control that I possess not to grab you after every brush of your skin against mine in the arena and strip you bare before I bury myself in you right there in front of everyone? That at night I DREAM of hearing you scream my name as I drive you to completion? Do you want to hear that I have wanted you for YEARS? Would that be enough to satisfy you? Or would it take me tearing your clothing from you body with my teeth and marking the flesh beneath to convince you that I love you?"


	2. Actions speak louder than words.

Everything that Dwalin just uttered to Thorin made the King suddenly get extremely hard. He could feel his cock straining against his pants, begging to be freed so it could find any stimulation possible.   
  
"Dwalin.." The King got out, eyes clouded over with strong desire as his hands reached up and gripped the warriors arms, "You have _no_ idea what your words just did to me. I may be Royalty, but right now all I want to do is tear the rest of your clothing off and ravish you until you can neither walk straight nor speak. I'm going to do things to you that you've never imagined, even in your dirtiest of fantasies."  
  
His heart was pounding strong and every nerve in his body was opened wide in anticipation of everything he was about to experience. With a growl, he slipped his hand behind Dwalin's head and pulled it down, taking possession of his lips, kissing him with a steadily increasing need. His other hand moved down the warrior's side to his hip, gripping there momentarily before he adjusted his own hips and slipped his hand between them, finding Dwalin's cock thorough his pants and giving it a semi rough squeeze.   
  
"I want all of you. I want to take you over and over. I want you under me. Over me. I want to be inside you. Feel you inside me. I want your entire cock in my mouth stuffing me full as you can." Thorin all but gasped, the desire driving him to the brink of sexual madness.

 

  
Dwalin let out a growl at Thorin's words. He had never _imagined_ that Thorin was capable of such filthy talk. Through the haze of his arousal he suddenly felt rather self-conscious. For all that he had just attacked Thorin he truly had no idea how to go about it. For all of his fine words about marking and taking, he had no idea how to do it. He had never had another under him, or been under another for that matter. He was entirely out of his element.   
  
He wanted to return Thorin's foul words with some of his own: whisper all of the things that he wanted to do to his King, how it would be a good week before Thorin would be able to walk without discomfort again once he was through with him, that by the time they left that room the King would never be able to wash the smell of him from his skin because he would fill him so completely that his very _pores_ would ooze with his essence - but the words wouldn't come. How could he threaten such things when he had no idea how to deliver them?  
  
What would Thorin think when he discovered that Dwalin was a virgin? Feeling miserable, he pulled away once more to sit on the edge of the bed rather than press Thorin into it. This had all been a mistake.

 

  
  
Thorin's desires vanished as he sat up and lied a gentle hand upon his friend's shoulder. "What is it? If I went overboard, I did not mean to. I... figured you were into the rough and dirty speak, and I just let my mind work and the words flow. Dwalin... I know this will sound odd, especially coming from me but ah..." He took a breath knowing that this was pure trust he had in the Dwarrow to tell him this, but he had to know. "I've never lied with another before. Not that I've never had anyone interested. I have kissed others but... I've been too busy and, to be honest," he gently touched Dwalin's cheek to have him look at him, "I was waiting for you in hopes someday you'd feel the same way I did. If nothing were to come between us, I was content to remain as I am. You've never seen me with another because I could never see myself with another but you. I.. know it will be awkward, and I'm sure you've had a share of partners, but I'm willing to learn. I trust you, Dwalin, fully. Always have and always will."   
  
It was a huge admission and the room fell silent after the last word left the King's lips.  
  
  
  
Dwalin blinked at the King owlishly. Had Thorin just . . . it was impossble. There was no way that _he_ was also a virgin. He was a King after all. Surely more than one lad or lass had plied him with alcohol to have their way with him in hopes of one day sitting on a throne. But the truth was there, in the uncomfortable way that he shifted his weight, in the twitch of his lips, in his eyes. Thorin was a virgin.  
  
The realization caused a relieved laugh to bubble up his lips. Dwalin knew that it wasn't the appropriate response to such a heartfelt admission but he couldn't resist. His own nervousness at Thorin rejecting him for never having lain with another feeding it and causing him to lose control, turning what had been a quiet chuckle into a spasm of laughter that took his very breath from his lungs.  
  
  
  
Thorin raised a brow and tilted his head slightly. Definitely _not_ the reaction he'd expected and he just silently in dismay watched the warrior dissolve into laughter. Finally he rolled his eyes and said, "I know it's odd and all but you're not doing much for my ego here, Dwalin. One would think you were a Dwarvling who just heard a dirty joke. I think my cock just inverted. It's up inside my stomach now. Thank you very much."   
  
He flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Dwalin. Laughing at him. How nice. How very, _very_ nice.   
  
Thorin decided right then and there that he'd never have sex. Ever. If that was the reaction folk had, forget it. He didn't need it. Nope.  
  
  
  
  
Thorin's tone was like a bucket of cold water on Dwalin's humor. He had hurt Thorin's feelings by laughing at him. He hadn't intended to do that it was just. . .so unexpected. Not that he had ever _actually_ expected that they would be in this position but if they were he had figured that at least _one_ of them would have a clue how they were supposed to go about it.  
  
"I apologize," Dwalin managed to say once he had himself under control once more. "I know that I shouldn't have laughed it's just... well... I hadn’t expected that. I mean, I don't know if you are aware of this, Thorin, but you are a fine specimen of a dwarf. Even if your beard is a bit short. I had assumed... that is to say I'd feared... I expected that you would know what to do."  
  
He offered his King a wry smile before he opened his mouth to admit the truth. "I've never had a lover either," Dwalin said quietly, his voice barely louder than a breath. "I-I don't know... I can _talk_ with the best of them but I don't actually _know_ how to do any of what I threatened you with." He thought a moment before he amended his statement. "Well, I suppose that I _do_ know how to rip of clothing. How difficult can that be after all?" he asked with a small laugh.

 

Thorin took in Dwalin's words and his breath stopped. He... really? The King reached over, took gentle hold of the warrior's arm and pulled him down next to him. "Dwalin... I guess we _are_ two peas in a pod. Both know how to talk the talk just fine. We've traveled a long road together so far, learned how to spar together, learned to be leaders together. I think it's more than fitting that we learn how to walk the walk together too. I'm sorry for getting upset at your laughter earlier. I didn't know - just as you didn't know. So... what do you say we learn this together? It's good actually. A clean slate. Neither of us have been with another so we'll learn how to pleasure the other perfectly. Dwalin, we will be the perfect lovers because of this." He gently smiled and ran his fingers over the others' braid. "This makes me happy."  
  
  
Dwalin smiled gently and turned his face so that the hand that was on his braid brushed against his cheek. He had never thought that he would be allowed to do this. To have this. Emboldened by Thorin's words, he leaned forward and captured the King's lips with his own. This time it was not a kiss of dominance and aggression, but one of gentle passion. Thorin's words had awoken something in him. Though he was still nervous about how to go from there, he knew that there was no turning back from this. Not for him. His only option was to see this through to the end. His _soul_ would accept no alternative.   
  
He and Thorin would figure this out together or they would die in the process. He was determined. With that decision, his kiss slowly changed to reflect that determination and he once again found himself hovering about his King, trapping him between himself and the bed.

  
Thorin fully relaxed, letting Dwalin take control - for now. Once the two had some good experimentation behind them, he planned to give it to Dwalin good and proper. The idea of pounding him into the mattress seemed delightful and _sinfully_ erotic.   
With a groan, he moved his hand back down to where it'd been before, palming Dwalin's arousal through his pants, spurring it on to grow even harder. "You are too erotic..." Thorin murmured during a pause in their kissing before he pulled Dwalin back down for another embrace.

  
Dwalin groaned at the unexpected touch. And Thorin dared to call _him_ too erotic. He wasn't the one touching Thorin like that! He wondered how the King would handle being touched like that. What would it sound like? Dwalin had often imagined what noises Thorin might make under his hands and found that he couldn't resist the urge to hear it for himself in reality.   
With a shudder of anticipation, he traced his hands down the King's side, loving the feeling of his work-hardened muscles under the thin material of Thorin's shirt as he made his way down to the proof of the King's desire for him. He pressed his hand against it, a firm stroke that made the most alluring sound come from the King.  
  
"I may be too erotic," Dwalin whispered in Thorin's ear, "But you love it. It won't do you any good to try to deny it. Your body gives you away, Thorin." He stroked the King again in case there was any doubt as to what he meant by his statement and smiled at the growl which left Thorin's lips. 


End file.
